Runes Etched In Ice
by chiriruoni
Summary: It all had come to a horrible end for Celes. Bereft of both friends and family in a shattered world, she had cast herself off into the abyss in hopes of a release. Yet fate had other things in store for her as she found herself amidst a cloud of smoke and dust instead of a watery grave. Perhaps she can move on with a new purpose in life, but first, to deal with an explosive brat.


**A/N: So I've played through FF6 once more and had the most powerful urge to write this. Honestly Celes is my favorite Final Fantasy character of all the games, as well as FF6 being my favorite of the franchise as a whole.**

 **Some things to note here are that Celes's Runic ability are innate to her in this canon and need a foci to use to its fullest, but are also passively active unless she suppresses it. Due to the nature of her magic's origins I'd imagine she'd feel magic differently than Terra/Tina who is naturally born with it. There is also some psychological issues Celes would have with it since while both Celes and Terra have committed atrocities with their magic, Celes was fully aware and in control when she conducted her's, hence how much of an aversion she has towards magic. Her own magic doesn't trigger the aversion though, simply through familiarity and constantly being there.**

 **I have no idea if this will become a regular fic or not, but I enjoyed brainstorming it at least.**

* * *

She stood staring down, unfocused, at the violently churning sea below. Seafoam mingled intimately amongst the sharp, craggy edge of the cliff face many meters below. The emptiness that ate away at Celes's mind and it felt as though a massive weight beared down upon her shoulders. It was only mear moments before she bore witness to Cid's passing, her own incompetence bringing about the end of the closest person she'd considered family. The loneliness of this shattered world had finally become too much to take. So she had donned her old armor, her imperial uniform of icey blue steel and form fitting teal leotard instead of her Returner yellow dyed leather for this occasion. The white cape billowed in the wind coming from the sea, bringing a warm salty scent that seemed to calm her nerved ever so slightly. Her left hand gripped the pomel of her runic blade still sheathed at her hip as she gulped, her mouth and throat feeling dry as she came to terms with her decision. She turned on her heels, balancing the arches of her feet on the edge of the unyielding stone.

With a mournful sigh, she allowed herself to lean back as her cape whipped around her. She took in one last view of the clear blue sky as she was engulfed by the weightlessness of her fall. Tears trailed behind with her final farewell.

* * *

Of course it had been a failure. The very fact she had such a hope for success made Louise cringe at her naivety. She was sprawled out on the grass of the courtyard the Summoning Rites were being conducted. It was the massive explosion that was the result of her 'magic' that placed her there. The ringing of her ears barely masked the complaints, insults, and taunts of her peers. Louise could still see the dust and smoke that was kicked up from the blast that framed the clear blue sky in her perepherary vision.

"Miss Louise! Are you okay?" The kindly professor Colbert had rushed to her side in a worried panic.

"Y-yes, I'm fine...," she fought to keep her voice even though it threatened to crack at her dissapointment and despair.

The relieved look on his face was at least a bit comforting to her.

"I...failed didn't I?" Louise continued, not daring to look at what must have been a massive crater where her familiar should have been.

Colbert glanced over at the thick cloud of smoke, partly to check her results and partly to avoid looking into her eyes, his teeth clenched at the twinge of pity he felt in his gut.

"Well...it doesn't look too...wait!" Colbert suddenly bolted upright to a full stand with a tight grip on his staff.

It was brief, but he had felt something that set his nerves on edge. Something that spoke to him on a primal level. As if something deep within screamed to run, like an animal that had just encounted a predator which looked hungrily at a potential meal.

It was a glint of light, like light had reflected off polished metal, that set him into motion pulling Louise to her feet and waving franticly for someone capable of wind magic to clear the air. Tabitha was the first and only to oblige. The resulting view caused Louise to freeze in place and the students to fall into a dead silence. Colbert shivered as he made eye contact with piercingly fierce blue eyes and then seen the glimmering blade that set every fiber of his being on edge.

* * *

She had expected to be unable to breath if she somehow survived the fall, but she had expected the chill and burning sensation of salt water, not the heat and choking itch of smoke and dust. Celes lay sprawled out on her back, feeling singed earth in her hands as she slowly pushed herself into a seated position. She felt beyond confused. What had happened to the sea? The warm, moist breeze that had blown across the lonesome island was gone, replaced by a hotter, drier heat that almost reminded her of the Veldt, but not quite as harsh. In fact, it'd be quite pleasant if she werent hacking up the debris she had inadvertantly gulped in as she gasped for clean air.

Bringing herself to her feet as the air slowly started to settle around her, she still couldn't see but she felt something sickeningly familiar. Her fellow Magitek Knight, friend, and eventual confidant, Terra as she was known to the Returners and prefered to be called, had fondly recalled this feeling during one idle conversation aboard the Blackjack one evening. The scent of ambient magic, what was felt in the presence of Espers or freshly cast magic. She described it as sweet, alluring, that if she would be immersed completely she could possibly be drunk off it. To Celes it was more remeniscent of the acrid scent and taste of bile that rose up when one was ill. They theorized it may have been due to the difference between naturally birthed magic users and ones infused with it instead.

The concentration and strength of it forced her to brace herself, retching a little at the suddenness of it all before regaining her composure. On instinct she drew her runic blade and twisted in place as she felt a small spike in magic from behind, only to be forced to raise her free hand to protect her face as she was buffeted by a strong wind that cleared away the dust and smoke.

As her eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness, she was greeted by a sight that both made her heart soar and caused her to be consumed by confusion. A quite large group of children, possibly teenagers, and a single older man. She had given up on ever seeing another living person, such that she had came to succumb to her depression. To see such life before her sparked hope in her heart.

It didn't last long as the confusion overwhelmed everything else. She placed her free hand on her chest, feeling her own heartbeat. That combined with the general ache of her body confirmed she still lived. Just where had these people come from? She focused once more on the group, taking in their expressions. The children all had looks of confusion equal to her own, save for one blue hair girl her wore a blank expression she felt hid something sinister, and another child much closer with pink hair who's eyes were wide in a mix of amazement and possibly fear. Then she came to look at the man.

The man was tense, his eyes sharp with fear and she recognized the hint of combat experience. This man was a soldier despite his otherwise disarming look. When he finally broke the silence, she found the words he spoke were nothing but gibberish, on reflex she tilted her head in confusion, her face forming a small pout. The small unconscious act seemed to speak volumes enough to the man as his eyebrows quirked up. He motioned with his staff at Celes's sword and then to the scabbard at her hip, speaking in a quieter, gentle tone.

 _'Oh...'_ Celes hummed as she thought, alternating a glance between the man and the children, _'not the best first impression I suppose...'_

She slowly slid her runic blade into its scabbard, culminating in a satisfying click, followed by placing her hands on her hips. She was unsure what to do now.

* * *

Colbert breathed a sigh of relief as the woman put away her sword, though he still felt some unease as she deemed it fit to simply gaze straight at him. Something about the woman scared him, but at the same time didn't feel too threatened. It was more as if she would only be a danger if provoked, and he sorely hoped such a thing wouldn't happen.

"W-well, congratulations Louise. It seems the Summoning Rite was a success after all," he placed a hand on Louise's shoulder, causing her to flinch and break out of her trance.

"Ah!...Oh, but..," Louise swallowed as she looked at what she called forth.

 _'She's beautiful...but is...she a commoner? But that sword and armor! No commoner could afford that! But if she were a noble...,'_ She blanched at her train of thought, _'wait...is she even human though?'_

Colbert seemed to sense her unease. In fact, he himself wasn't too sure how they should proceed. He wasn't even sure if it was actually possible to summon a person outside of religious texts, legends, and myths. He sighed.

"Well, we should wrap this up, the Rites have gone on far too long today...but first," Colbert adjusted his glasses as he stepped forward.

 _'I should at least do something to prevent any possible... complication,'_ he fought back worry and fear at a particular unsavory outcome should Louise attempt sealing the contract with that woman without proper precautions in place.

The woman's eyes narrowed as he approached, though he tried to make himself as unthreatening as possible she actually took a step back as he reached only a few paces from her.

"Er...hello, I am Professor Colbert...can you understand me?"

* * *

Celes was so focused on her inner thoughts that she only noticed that she was staring at the man when he managed to make his way right in front of her. Startled she took a step back. She blinked her eyes rapidly in confusion as he spoke in his unintelligable tongue. He was certainly a strong magic user if the acrid scent that wafted off him was any indicator. She narrowed her eyes as his friendly smile faltered when he finally understood that not a word he said made it to her. It was then that he started making hand motions to accompany his words.

First to his staff, then to her, then to his mouth. While this could be interpretted many unfortunate ways, Celes decided to take a page from Terra's book and be a bit more optimistic and assume he meant some way to communicate. So with some effort, she hesitantly nodded. With that he begun a short incantation and Celes had to fight back the urge to gag and reach for her runic blade.

The sudden wave of magical energy that waved over her caused her to scowl in disgust, without using her blade as a foci her ability to absorb magic was stunted in its efficiency. While some of it seeped into her being, tasting like bitter medicine, it was able to take its intended effect.

"So, can you understand me now?" The man spoke with an intense curiousity.

 _'Such an odd use of magic...then again, it wasn't as though a translation spell was needed given how pervasive the Imperial language was...'_

Celes paused to compose herself, looking over the man before her wish scrutiny as intense as the man's own curiousity.

* * *

"Yes...," the woman quietly confirmed with barely veiled distrust.

Colbert found himself ecstatic despite the apparent hostility in the low smooth voice she had. He wasn't even sure such a spell would work, since it wasn't exactly part of his casting forte and such a spell didn't exactly have a high success record normally anyway.

"Great, now let me reintroduce myself, I am Professor Colbert of-"

"Where am I? How did I get here?" The woman interrupted Colbert, her eyes narrowed wtih a dangerous sharpness to them.

"Ah...oh...," Colbert coughed into his fist,"I'm sorry, this must all be rather confusing for you-"

"Quite," again she interrupted, this time an eyebrow twitched.

"Please allow me to finish-"

"Go on...,"

Colbert could feel sweat forming upon his forhead, and an annoyed smirk creeping onto his face.

 _'Is she being difficult on purpose?'_ Colbert thought as he pulled out a hankerchief to wipe sweat from his head.

"Well?" She spoke in a clipped tone reminiscent of his old military instructors so many years ago.

 _'Yes...certainly feels like it...'_

"Well, as I was saying, I am Professor Colbert of the Tristain Magic Academy. I'm sure you have heard of it? And may I ask your name?" Colbert finally spoke his piece.

Seconds passed as the woman's face screwed into a scowl as she cupped her chin with her right hand and tapped the pommel of her sword.

"Celes...and such an institution doesn't exist, try again if you're going to lie at least put some effort into it," the scowl never left her face, but her left hand now firmly gripped her still sheathed sword.

"Ah...what?"

* * *

 _'Absurd...the world was sundered by Kefka! There certainly wouldn't be a school dedicated to teaching magic...if enough people survived anyway! Either this Tristain he speaks of is a very new community or just a falsehood, the entire world was circumnavigated and mapped, by the Empire or otherwise!'_

If Colbert was caught in a lie, though, it certainly didn't show. His startled confusion seemed genuine. Celes found that she couldn't really bring herself to care anymore though. The adrenaline from her 'attempt' had begun to fade and a general malase creeped into the back of her mind.

"Whatever...so how was I brought here then?"

 _'I was on a damnedable island, this certainly isn't that miserable chunk of rock and dirt...'_

"Ah, well, Miss Louise here, " Colbert motioned to the pink haired girl who was still frozen in place, " summoned you during the Summoning Rites all Academy students must undergo at the start of their second year."

 _'Summoned? What am I? An Esper? Fuck, this is just getting weird and rediculous now!'_

"I see...," Celes didn't see...

Colbert seemed to sense the apprehension in her voice, but continued anyway.

"Anyway, on that subject, Louise...," he placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, "if you would continue with the contract then?"

 _'What? Going to disregard my input on the matter then?'_ Celes sighed and rolled her eyes, _'Well not as though I have much to lose...I hadn't intended to be alive this long anyway...'_

The sombering thought caused a pit in her stomach to form.

"Ah! Right...um...if you'd kneel please?" Louise seemed to fight her own body to prevent herself from shivering in fear of the older woman.

Celes did so, kneeling while putting her weight onto her sheathed sword while leaning forward, a practiced act from her days as an Imperial soldier.

"I am Louse la Blanc de -"

Celes tuned out the girl's words, instead focusing on the flow of putrid magic that gathered around her. She was rudely pulled back into the 'real' world when she felt something soft and warm press against her lips. Her eyes once again focused to a blushing Louise with her face pressed against to her own. Immediately Celes stumbled back onto her rear, feeling the embarassing heat form on her cheeks just as a much more vile burning was felt on her left hand.

"Ah...AH!" she clutched at her left hand with her right as the burning intensified, her magic absorbtion once again unable to keep up with the flow of magic being channeled directly into her.

Turning her hand over she observed malformed runes had be more or less burned into her skin. On a certain subconsious level she understood not the meaning but rather the purpose of those runes due to her training as a Magitek Knight and her exposure to Espers and Magicite. Looking past Louise and Colbert, she pieced together just what happened. The multitude of creatures sitting obediently by the other children would have either escaped or mutilated them any other day, yet they simply stayed put. In fact many seemed to have an odd look of admiration towards a singular child near them.

 _'Control? Obedience? Perhaps happy enslavement?'_ Celes grinned and let out a clipped chuckle, _'I was a dog of the Empire once, but will never will I be ANYONE's dog again!'_

The influence of the runes were minimal and incomplete just like the runes themselves, having been eaten away by her runic abilities. Given time they would be consumed in their entirety and she'd be free of what little influence they DID have over her.

 _'But...this child,'_ she looked back to Louise and then to Colbert, _'nor this man...seem to realize the implications of this...contract...at least not fully.'_

She noted the gentle look of pride the Professor held towards the girl and the girl's almost giddy innocent joy.

 _'Well, not like I have anything else to live for...Terra, and Locke, Edgar, and Sabin now that I think of it...wouldn't approve of me just leaving a child alone after seeing her face,'_ Celes couldn't help but weakly smile as Louise's face kept a sense of accomplishment and looked at Celes with an odd sort of pride Celes couldn't really place.

"Now, that concludes the Summoning Rites, the class is dismissed for the day. Go on now, get going and take some time to get to know your familiars. Tomorrow you all have the day to bond with them as well, so rest well all of you!" Colbert more or less shooed off the students and began to walk towards the stone structures Celes guessed were the Academy proper.

Now alone with her 'Summoner', Celes rose to her feet, easily towering over the girl.

"Well then, girl, I'll have some explanations from you...as well as set forth some ground rules," Celes smirked.

"G-girl!? I'm sixteen! A young woman at least!" Louise pouted.

"Sixteen?" Celes looked Louise over.

 _'She's no further developed than Relm, and she was what? Ten years at most?'_

"Could have fooled me, girl..."

"Gununu~"

* * *

From high above the summoning grounds, Tabitha sat atop Sylphid who gently held her position.

 _'Those eyes...she's almost like...me?'_

She resolved to find an opportunity to talk with Louise's familiar at some point. Somehow it felt like Tabitha may have stumbled upon a kindred spirit, and possibly someone who could help her escape the chains her uncle has her so firmed bound in.


End file.
